La regla numero uno
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Mal titulo, si, pero denle una oportunidad. [Brett/Liam]


La noche estaba totalmente nublada. Habían anunciado una tormenta, así que cuando el primer relámpago tronó en el cielo, Mason decidió irse a su casa. Liam quedo en su habitación, solo. Le había dicho a Mason hace tiempo lo de los berserker y lo mucho que lo espantaban, pero no le dijo que aún dormía preocupado.

Decidió luego de un rato que lo mejor sería irse a dormir temprano. Miro por la ventana y vio caer la primera gota de lo que seriada una tormenta tremenda.

Se lavó los dientes, se sacó algo de ropa, quedando solo en bóxer, como acostumbraba dormir. Pero cuando estaba acostándose un objeto chocó contra la ventana.

Está de más describir el pre-infarto que le dio en ese momento. Luego sonó otro, y otro.

Liam estaba confundido, pero aun así se acercó a la ventana para descubrir el origen del ruido. La abrió y al instante una piedra golpeo su frente. Ah, eso era. Asomó su cabeza para ver abajo y vio a Brett, empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia tapando con ambas manos su boca, no sabía si por golpearlo sin querer o por aguantar la risa.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a ese chico. Empezando por el hecho de que en su antigua escuela eran rivales y terminando por el hecho de que también era un hombre lobo, de la manada de Satomi. Finalmente se puso a un costado de la ventana para dejarle pasar. A los segundos Brett ya había escalado por la casa y estaba parado junto a él. Se sacudió como un perro y luego entro en la habitación.

 **-Bonito pijama –** dijo mientras miraba a Liam de pies a cabeza y se recostaba en su cama.

Liam, ya con bastante rabia acumulada, cerró la ventana y se sacó las gotas de lluvia que le habían salpicado en la cara y el pelo cuando Brett se sacudió.

 **-Brett, que haces? –** se quejó. **–Vas a mojar mi cama, vete.**

Brett se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Liam sintió que su cara ardía. Se volteó para no verlo. Bueno, debía admitir que luego de verlo en Sinema tenía curiosidad. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, bastantes en realidad. Pero no se había preparado para eso específicamente.

 **-Así está mejor? –** preguntó Brett.

Liam hizo una mueca. Volteo lentamente para verlo, y cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien le estrangulaba el estómago. Había quedado en ropa interior, tal como él, y había dejado su ropa sobre una silla. Parecía un modelo, había que admitirlo. Luego de pensarlo se maldijo internamente.

 **-Que se supone q-** trató de preguntar, pero Brett lo interrumpió.

 **-Oye, no vengo a violarte ni nada, solo no me gusta la lluvia y esta era la casa más cercana, es todo. –** al terminar de decirlo puso cara de inocencia.

Realmente, ni él se lo había creído, pero ya estaba ahí y Liam no pensaba echarlo a la calle. Volvió a acostarse en su cama. Liam sintió que le daría un tic en el ojo. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó en un rincón, lo más lejos posible de Brett.

 **-Que no muerdo eh? A no ser que me lo pidas. –** lo miró para cerrarle un ojo y luego volvió a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo con sus uñas.

Liam sintió su cara arder otra vez. El maldito lo hacía a propósito. Aun así, una parte de él e decía que le siguiera el juego y a ver qué pasaba.

 **-Así que… que te hace pensar que puedes entrar en mi habitación como un delincuente, desnudarte y además mojarme?** –Brett lo miró levantando una ceja, solo entonces Liam notó lo mal que había sonado. **–Sabes lo que quiero decir.**

 **-La verdad, quería agradecerte por salvarme en Sinema el otro viernes.**

Brett le sonreía y Liam no sabía cómo abordar el tema que realmente le interesaba. Al menos ya había salido a flote el tema de Sinema, eso era un buen comienzo.

 **-Sí, tu habrías hecho lo mismo. –** lo pensó un momento antes de continuar. **–Vas seguido a ese lugar? Sabias quien era Lucas.**

 **-Seguido, tal vez. Conoces gente interesante.**

No supo cómo responderle. Le molesto la respuesta, pero no supo por qué en ese momento.

 **-No sé. No se veía muy interesante el sujeto que estaba bailado contigo.** –había sonado como una novia psicópata y celosa, se dio cuenta.

Brett solo se rio a carcajadas y dio palmadas en la cama, invitándolo a recostarse con él. Liam se sonrojó, pero se acomodó de igual forma junto a él, de lado, para poder verlo mientras hablaban. Olfateó el aire por casualidad, y distinguió nítidamente un nuevo olor en su habitación. El perfume de Brett. Nada mal, de hecho olía bien. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. No sabía de donde surgían esos repentinos pensamientos, pero los ignoro. Estaba seguro de que Brett se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Se sintió humillado al ver que sus pies llegaban mucho más arriba que los de Brett, por ser mucho más bajo.

 **-Así que se trata de eso? –** preguntó sonriéndole. **–Deberías ir, ese podrías ser tú.**

Hasta ahí llegaron. Liam se levantó enojado. Quien se creía que era? Que iría a un club nocturno porque "podría" ser el de turno? Caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero Brett lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a voltear, y lo acorraló contra la puerta, con ambas manos al costado de su cabeza.

 **-No que no me ibas a violar? –** Liam trató de sonar tranquilo, pero la voz igualmente le tembló.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Su respiración estaba agitada sin razón alguna. No entendía qué le pasaba. En esa posición, con esa ropa, se sentía totalmente a merced de Brett. Y por alguna razón eso le gustaba.

 **-Tú dímelo -** se acercó lascivamente a los labios de Liam. **–Te sientes forzado a algo que no quieras?**

Y esa fue la llama que encendió la pólvora. Liam tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo acerco para besarlo. Sintió un millon de mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Solo después se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en punta de pie para poder hacerlo.

Obviamente Brett no se hizo de rogar para nada. Lo tomo de las nalgas para levantarlo y lo empujo con fuerza contra la puerta. Liam dejo escapar un gemido antes de que Brett se apoderara de sus labios otra vez.

Desde aquella noche habían pasado meses. Liam lo recordaba vívidamente. Desde entonces, de vez en cuando, Brett entraba por la ventana de su habitación, y cada noche Liam dejaba la ventana sin el seguro, esperándolo. La verdad era que Liam tenía claro que, si Brett no estaba con él, era porque estaba con alguien más. También sabía que no debería darle mayor importancia, puesto que una noche acordaron algunas reglas. Por ejemplo, sin celos, sin calendario, sin sentimientos. Esa última era la más importante. No enamorarse, ese era el trato. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba ni quería una relación seria y lo dejaron claro. Aun así, habían ocasiones en que Brett se quedaba a dormir, y Liam se sentía bien durmiendo entre sus brazos. Se sentía bien, porque estaba seguro. Pero esas noches eran muy a lo lejos, y eso lo entristecía. Claro que a Brett no se lo decía, y trataba de no imaginar con quien paso la noche anterior cada vez que se veían, pero le resultaba imposible. Esa noche se quedó esperándolo, sentado en su cama. No habían quedado en nada, pero algo le decía que esa noche lo vería. Como supuso, Brett entró por la ventana. Se levantó y se acercó a él, y Brett lo besó a modo de saludo. Liam trató de sonreírle, pero se sentía vacío. Sintió que, por más que disfrutara esos momentos, se acabarían tan pronto como empezaron, y él quedaría ahí, esperándolo otra vez. Sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla. Brett lo tomo del mentón para verlo directamente, con cara de preocupación.

 **-Qué pasa? –** le preguntó dulcemente, de forma protectora.

Liam sabía que si necesitaba un momento para hablar con él acerca de lo que sentía, el momento era ese. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar tan penoso como se sentía.

 **-Perdona. –** dijo desviando la mirada para no verlo directo a los ojos. **–Rompí la regla número uno.**

Sintió la caricia de Brett en su cabeza. Tenía los puños apretados, tratando de que no le afectara lo que sea que Brett le respondiera.

 **-Sabes Liam? Realmente siempre me sentí atraído por ti. En la otra escuela, siempre fuiste uno de los mejores, y me hacías sentir humillado. Porque, ya sabes, yo naci siendo un hombre lobo, y tú eras un simple humano, pero el mejor aún así. Sinceramente yo pensaba que te odiaba. Sentía un impulso por acercarme a ti y decirte idioteces para hacerte enojar. Lamentablemente me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por t era lo contrario solo cuando abandonaste la escuela. Decidí olvidarte. En ese entonces creí que sería lo mejor. Cuando me dijeron que tendríamos un partido de lacrosse con la secundaria Beacon no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensé en decírtelo, pero apenas te vi me comporte como el mismo idiota de siempre. La razón por la que iba seguido a Sinema, por si aún quieres, era esa. Trataba de no pensarte. Cuando vine a verte aquella noche, fue porque sentí que tal vez había alguna parte de ti que no me odiaba, y decidí arriesgarme. Tienes que saber que desde entonces no volví a ir a Sinema. Liam, perdona, pero yo nunca estuve ni cerca de cumplir esa regla.**

Le costó procesar todo lo que acababa de oír. Mientras hablaba, lo vio directamente a los ojos, y en ningún momento vio mentira en ellos. Se sintió increíblemente feliz en ese momento, pero más que eso se sintió completo. Saltó sobre él y envolvió su cuello en un abrazo que dejaba claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca. Brett solo reía con ganas, ya que al responder el abrazó sostuvo a Liam entre sus brazos y sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, sin tener relaciones previamente, pero sintiéndose más conectados que nunca.

* * *

 _Buenos dias, buenas tardes!~_

 _Siento que estoy convirtiendo a Liam en la puta del fandom xD le ganará el lugar a Stiles si sigue asi la cosa, pero bueno._

 _Espero que este fic no los mate de cáncer :)_

 _Besos!~_

* * *

 ** _27/07/15_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
